Shuichi's Songs (Finished)
by xOooBubblesooOx
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi get into a fight and Shuichi get kicked out. Yuki ignores Shuichi untill he hears Shuichi's new song
1. Chapter 1

"Get out!" I yelled as I threw the smaller man against the front door of my apartment. I was pissed and it was clear.  
Shuichi finally did it this time. I was kicking him out and he could tell I wasn't letting him back in.

"Yuki I'm sorry please don't kick me out!" Shuichi cried as he stood up and tried to reach for me but I stepped back from him.

"Get out!" I yelled again causing him to flinch.

"But Yuki!" Shuichi yelled back.

I had enough, I didn't want to look at him or hear him. I grabbed Shuichi by the collar of his shirt and open the door throwing the boy into the hall and slammed the door in his face locking it. I stood there for a moment looking at the door. Then turned away ignoring Shuichi as he pounded on the door as he cried out my name over and over again.

Walking back to my office, I sat at my desk looking at the black broken screen on my laptop. The brat really pissed me off this time. The novel was almost finished when he came in and jumped on me, sending the laptop a crossed the room and the dead line was in two days.

Everything were gone, all my novels from start to beginning were on this computer. From the first one I wrote to the one that was due in two days. I paid no mind to the loss of the pictures that Shuichi begged me to take of us with the webcam. But I didn't mind having the 'pictures' of him on there to look at every now and then when he was away on tour and I wanted him here for other reasons. But all of it, every last bit of it, was gone.

I sighed as he reached for my phone and decided to call my publisher to try and extend my due date.

_

I know its short but things will get longer soon enough tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

"Get out!" I heard Yuki yell as I was throw against the front door of his apartment. It was clear how pissed he was due to the look in his eyes. I hated that look and it was the first time he ever gave it to me. I finally did it this time. He was kicking me out and I was sure of it.

"Yuki I'm sorry please don't kick me out!" I cried as I stood up and tried to reach for him but he stepped back from my touch.

"Get out!" Yuki yelled again causing me to flinch.

"But Yuki!" I yelled back.

I yelped as he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and open the door throwing me into the hall and slammed the door in my face locking it. I pounded on the door with my fists but nothing. Yuki didn't open it so I gave up and sat against the wall next to the door. He was going to let me back in right?

I sat in the hall and cried knowing I really messed up this time. I only wanted to be with my lover after not seeing him for 2 weeks due to a small tour. But in the process I broke the laptop. The laptop with everything on it, all of Yuki's novels that he ever typed, all the pictures that look me forever to get with him to take them with the webcam it had. Hells there were even a few I didn't want to take but Yuki wanted them for when I was away on tour for amount of time.

I sighed as I pulled my knees to my chest and lay my head down on them, silently crying.

Another short chapter but they will get longer


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had gone by since Shuichi last seen his old lover Eiri. Every time he went to the apartment, he found the door was locked and the key that was on the top of the door frame was gone. He knew he fucked up good this time and Eiri wasn't letting him back

Eiri sat in front of his new laptop. Shuichi was lucky he was able to get everything back by taking both laptops to the company and them putting everything on the new laptop. That still didn't mean he was going to let him back. He was still mad at the pink haired singer and didn't want him in the house.

Shuichi sat at NG writing away for a new song. He would sing the lyric to himself over and over and continue to write, repeating this until the song was gone, then started on a new one. Within the two weeks Shuichi had wrote seven songs, three was his normal.

Hiro blinked at shuichi as he watched his friend hard at work. He could almost see the smoke rolling from Shuichi's ears.

The only thing was if Tohma liked it. He had turned down four of Shuichi's songs and told him to right more.

The door to the room they were in opened and Tohma walked in. Shuichi looked up from his song and froze, his eyes landing on the man who stood by the door over Tohma's shoulder.

'Yuki!' shuichi thought as tears welled up in his eyes.

Hiro looked to Eiri and narrowed his eyes. To him, Eiri had no right showing up there, with Tohma or not.

"Shuichi Shindou!" Tohma yelled finally getting Shuichi's attention after saying his name a number of times.

Shuichi shook his head and looked to the blond before him who didn't look to happy.

"Get your shit together. Don't forget you have a concert next week. It's just you guys, no opener. You need to have six songs picked out for the night." Tohma said as shuichi nodded. He turned and walked out, Eiri following behind him.

The singer whined as he laid head forehead on the table. Eiri hadn't even looked at him and it was killing him.

"It seems that not being with you anymore and then suddenly seeing you have gotten to him Eiri." Tohma said as he walked into his office, Eiri following behind.

He said nothing and only huffed some. He hated to admit him but not having the brat at home and then seeing him was also taking its toll on him as well.

"But the good thing out of it is that since he was kicked out he has been writing none stop." Tohma said with a smile.

"Well isn't that just the greatest thing." Eiri said sarcastically.

Tohma laughed as he sat in his chair at his desk as Eiri leaned against the window.

Tohma said a few more things but Eiri didn't hear them his mind was on the pink haired baka in the other room.

"Eiri!" Tohma yelled.

Eiri shook his head and looked to Tohma who was right in front of him.

"Eiri what's wrong? You keep zoning out." Tohma looked at him worried.

"N-Nothing I'm fine." Eiri said looking away. No he was not fine. He was miserable and missed having his brat at home. He hardly slept. Hardly got any work done. He was a mess but didn't let it show.

Tohma sighed as he looked at him. He knew what was wrong but didn't want to push it.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I used the song "Hey you" by Tokyo Hotel. I request you to listen to it either before, after, or wile you read it. Also it's a cool song.

The week went by painfully slow and the day of the concert was here.

Shuichi and the others stood on stage behind the gray curtain shielding them from the crowd as they prepared.

Hiro tuning his guitar as Fujisake set up his key boards for the first song. Shuichi moved and jumped around shaking his body some to loosen up his body and the knot in his stomach.

The sound of the crowd could be heard clearly as soon as they started tuning had begun.

Shuichi nodded to Hiro getting a nod back, then to Fujisake nodding and getting one in return. He turned his head to the man that was to open the curtain and nodded as the man started to pull it open

The curtains open to the screaming crowd before them. Shuichi smiled as his eyes scanned the crowd, and then stopped, dead in front of him, first row of people. His heart started to pound in his chest.

'Yuki!' Shuichi couldn't move, or say a word at the moment.

'Why the hell is he here? He sure has the balls to show up.' Hiro thought. 'He never shows up when shuichi asks him to and now he decides to suddenly appear.'

Shuichi finally closed his eyes before smiling big raising his fist.

"Hello Tokyo! Let's get this party started!" shuichi yelled out as the crowd got louder.

He smiled as he turned to Hiro and Fujisake and nodded to them.

Fujisake smiled as he moved to the key board on his right and started the main beat to the song.

Shuichi grabbed the mic.

"Come on, you can look at me, I don't need to fit in  
Stand up if you give a damn, it's the livin' season  
Who and what you're lookin' for, have you got a reason?  
You can if you wanna see, touch, I'm only human." Shuichi sang out as he hit his leg with his hand to the beat as the crowd clapped to it.

"The same blood, the same cells  
The same God, the same hell  
The same life, the same love  
Somebody, anybody, everybody stand up." Shuichi moved both his hands onto the mic.

"Hey you, we can turn it up  
Hey you, we can turn it up." All of Bad Luck's voices joined together.

"You know, no one's listenin', they don't wanna hear it  
Sayin' what you wanna say, people start to fear it

The same fist, the same shout  
The same pain, the same doubt  
The same joy, the same love  
Somebody, anybody, everybody stand up." Shuichi sang alone dancing slightly to the beat.

"Hey you, we can turn it up  
Hey you, we can turn it up  
Silence has been killin' you  
Screamin' deep inside of you  
Just turn it up, just turn it up." they all sang together again.

"All that you've got, just let it out  
Ready or not, just turn it up." Shuichi sang alone in almost a whisper.

"Louder!" Hiro and Suguru yelled.

"Don't let it stop."

"Louder!"

"Just turn it up."

"Louder!"

"What's makin' you hot?"

"Louder!"

"Just turn it up!" They all yelled together.

"Come on, you can look at me, I don't need to fit in  
You can if you wanna see, touch, I'm only human

The same blood, the same cells  
The same God, the same hell  
The same life, the same love  
Somebody, anybody, everybody stand up

Hey you, we can turn it up  
Hey you, we can turn it up  
Silence has been killin' you  
Screamin' deep inside of you  
Just turn it up, just turn it up

Silence has been killin' you  
Screamin' deep inside of you  
Just turn it up, just turn it up

All that you've got, just let it out  
Ready or not, just turn it up." Shuichi sang alone before everything went quiet signaling the end of the song.

But the silence only lasted so long as the crown before them went crazy. They loved the new sound of a new song being released into the night.

Yuki smirked, he had to admit, Shuichi had gotten a little better.

Shuichi smiled as Suguru started to set up for the next song right away as Hiro move his hand a little. He was all hyped up for the next song


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I used the song Noise by Tokyo Hotel. Please listen to it.

Hiro began playing first this time and Suguru followed after.

"Come on!" Shuichi yelled into the mic then the music picked up more before slowing down again.

"There are days when you feel so small  
And you know you could be so tall  
You think you got no chance.

Look at the end, look what we do  
Here and now we need you  
Silence can destroy  
Get up and raise your voice" Shuichi sang calmly as he looked over the crowd.

"Make some noise." Hiro, Suguru, and Shuichi all yelled together.

"Here and now." Shuichi Sang along

"Noise!" Hiro and Suguru yelled together.

"To the world."

"Noise!"

"All the things you believe in."

"Noise!"

"Let them hear you"

"Noise!"

"Let them feel you."

"Noise!"

"Make them know that you can make,"

"Noise...Noise!" All three yelled.

"You are free, you are innocent  
You believe in a happy end  
Days turn into years

Now you're here with your broken mind  
While your dreams are sleeping quiet  
Silence can destroy  
Get up and raise your voice." Shuichi sang alone again.

"Make some noise." Hiro, Suguru, and Shuichi all yelled together.

"Here and now." Shuichi Sang along

"Noise!" Hiro and Suguru yelled together.

"To the world."

"Noise!"

"All the things you believe in."

"Noise!"

"Let them hear you"

"Noise!"

"Let them feel you."

"Noise!"

"Make them know that you can make,"

"Noise...Noise!" All three yelled.

"Can you feel it? Can you feel it?  
Can you feel it? Can you feel it?" Shuichi sang out Hiro and Suguru joining in on the last two.

"Come on." Hiro yelled as Shuichi went quiet leaving them to play.

"Come on." Suguru yelled the second time as just him and Hiro played. The two then took the music down again.

"As everything you've ever been  
Why don't we share? Come take me there." Shuichi sang in almost a whisper.

"Whoa, whoa!" Hiro and Suguru sang out as they began playing loud again.

"Noise!" Shuichi yelled.

"Whoa, whoa!"

"Noise!"

"Whoa, whoa!"

"Noise!"

"Whoa, whoa!"

"You can make them feel  
That they care!" The pink haired rock star yelled out.

"Noise!" This time only Hiro yelled it.

"Whoa, whoa!" Suguru sang out alone.

"Noise!"

"Whoa, whoa!"

"Noise!"

"Whoa, whoa!"

"You can make them feel  
That they care!" Shu joined in again.

"Noise!" Hiro still yelled alone

"Whoa, whoa!" Suguru still sang alone.

"Noise!"

"Whoa, whoa!"

"Noise!" They all yelled at the end of the song.

The crowd screamed ad whistled as the curtains closed. It wasn't over yet and they knew. People made their way to the bathrooms, outside to smoke or cool down, and some just stayed put.

Shuichi and the guys took the chance to relax.

Tohma looked to Eiri.

"His songs have gotten better." Eiri said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Eiri, those were the songs he wrote before you kicked him out." The older blond said.

"I see. Wonder how they sound after I kicked the annoying fuck out." Eiri replied.

Tohma sighed. He had to admit he liked Eiri better then Shuichi was around. No matter how much he didn't like the idea of the hyper teen being with HIS Eiri, It seemed like Eiri wasn't so cold with he was.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I used the song Fighting for all the wrong reasons by Nickleback. Listen to it please.

Shuichi returned from changing his clothes and getting a drink. Hiro was downing a bottle of water. Setting the bottle aside he picked up a pink and black guitar and began to tun it before smiling to Shuichi. Suguru was setting up his keyboards for the next song.

"Ready to show off what you have been practicing for the last month or so?" Hiro asked as he pulled the guitar from himself handing it to Shuichi.

Shuichi grinned as he took it, sliding the strap around his shoulder. moving back to the mic he watched the curtain open again and the crowd fall silent seeing the guitar hanging from his body.

Tohma looked at him puzzled only to get a smile.

Eiri on the other hand looked at the pink haired brat amazed.

The singer turned to his band mates and nodded and him and Hiro begun to play.

Eiri blinked as he heard the boy play.

Shuichi smirked at his ex lovers reaction before letting 'Whoowooo' leave his throat.

"Well I wanted you  
I wanted no one else  
I thought it through  
I got you to myself  
You got off  
Every time you got on to me  
I got caught up  
In favorable slavery" Shuichi sang out as he played.

"Was it wrong? Was it wrong?" Suguru whispered into the mic, almost unheard.

Hiro stepped to the mic to join in with Shuichi singing.

"I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're going down on me  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons!" All of Bad Luck sang out before returning to the 'Whoowooo' like at the beginning.

Tohma blinked at this. He hadn't heard this song and Shuichi hadn't run it by him first.

Eiri on the other hand had wondered if the rock star was singing about them. Was this really how the boy felt?

"Well you know my friends  
Well they know your enemies  
I'd pretend  
Not to hear what they said to me  
'Cause I got off  
Every time you got on to me  
Was it wrong  
To go along with insanity?" Shuichi sang along.

"Was it wrong? Was it wrong?" Suguru whispered again into the mic.

"I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're going down on me  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons" They all sang again together. Hiro stopped playing for a moment as Shuichi continued.

Eiri stood there surprised b it all. He was amused by the song and amazed that his former lover could play the guitar. Amazed at hos sexy his brat looked playing it. His? Was his, until the day he kicked him out.

"Shuichi." Rolled off his tongue and past his lips.

Thoma could just hear him say the singers name before looking to Eiri.

"Eiri?" Tohma said concerned. But no answer, Eiri's eyes were locked on the singer on stage before them.

"I guess it wasn't what I wanted." Shuichi sang.

"It wasn't really what I thought." Hiro chimed in right after Shuichi.

"I thought it was the day I got." Suguru chimed in right after Hiro.

"I want it all to go away." Shuichi followed right after, as the others continued to follow him in the same pattern.

"I guess it wasn't what I wanted."

"It wasn't really what I thought."

"I thought it was the day I got."

"I want it all to go away."

"I guess it wasn't what I wanted."

"It wasn't really what I thought."

"I thought it was the day I got."

"I want it all to go away."

"I guess it wasn't what I wanted."

"It wasn't really what I thought."

"I thought it was the day I got."

"I want it all to go away." They all yelled together as Hiro joined back in playing.

"I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're going down on me  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons." Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru sang out together. Shuichi's voice ripped out with the guitar in a 'no' as the song ended.

Shuichi looked down at his lover as he flexed his hand to gain the feeling back in his finger tips. He seen the blond's eyes locked on his. Sighing he looked away.

Eiri looked down for a moment, his mind wandering. Maybe he had gone to far with ignore the brat.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I used the song Comatose by Skillet. Listen to it.

Shuichi downed half the bottle of water as Suguru set up for the next song. He had the feeling the night was going to be cut short. This song made him cry as he wrote it. He picked three other for after it but he had no clue if he was going to get to them. If writing the song made him cry, only god knew what would happen if he sung it in front of his former lover.

Turning to the others he nodded after setting the water bottle down.

Suguru started knowing that this could possibly by the last song of the night.

Hiro joining in as Shuichi pushed the guitar around his body to his back.

"I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you." Shuichi started singing on his own before the others joined in.

"Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you."

"Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you." Shuichi sang alone at first then Hiro and Suguru came in 'of you'.

"I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel." They all sang.

"Waking up to you never felt so real." Shuichi sang out alone.

"I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel." They all sang again.

"Waking up to you never felt so real." Shuichi sang out alone, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you~!" Shuichi sang loud as a tear ran down his cheeks.

Tohma blinked seeing the tear and looked to Eiri. Nothing. The man only stood there watching the young singer.

"Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you." Shuichi sang alone until Hiro and Suguru joined in like last time.

"I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel." They all sang together.

"Waking up to you never felt so real." Shuichi sang alone.

"I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel."

"Waking up to you never felt so real"

"Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes  
Open up" Hiro and Suguru sang together as Shuichi wiped his eyes for a moment then joined back in.

"Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you." Shuichi sang lightly before screaming 'of you'

"I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel."

"Waking up to you never felt so real

"I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel."

"Waking up to you never felt so real." Shuichi was in tears as he tried his best to sing without letting his voice crack.

"Oh how I adore you." Shuichi yelled out singing alone the tears flying from his face.

"Waking up to you never felt so real." Hiro and Suguru sang.

"Oh how I thirst for you."

"Waking up to you never felt so real."

"Oh how I adore you."

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Shuichi yelled as he threw his head up the tears flying again.

"The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real." Hiro and Suguru finished of as Suguru's last key played off before silence.

The crowd screamed but soon fell silent when Shuichi covered his face and ran off stage crying.

Hiro looked to Tohma as Suguru ran off after him.

Tohma sighed before moving threw the crowd, Eiri behind him, Toward the stage stairs.

On stage Tohma grabbed the mic as Hiro ran after Shuichi.

"It seems like Bad Luck is done for the night. I'll be sure that each of you will get at lease half your money back. Forgive me for the shortness but it seems Shindou can't go on. I thank you all for coming and drive home safe." The ex keyboardist them moved off stage meeting hearing the unhappy crowd groan about the concert being cut short.

Off stage, Shuichi had locked himself in his dressing room. Suguru and Hiro at the door begging him to open the door and come out.

Tohma sighed as he held his head.

"Shindou, open this door now." He said annoyed.

"NO! I rather rot in here." Shuichi yelled out as he cried.

Hiro and Suguru turned to the older man only to see Eiri walking down the hall behind him.

Tohma turned and blinked only to receive a wave of Eiri's had as a note to move.

They all moved back to the wall on the other side of the room and watched as Eiri moved to the dressing room door.

The novelist balled up his hand into a fist and slammed it hard against the door.

"Open this fucking door or I'll kick it in and drag you out by your hair!" He yelled.

Everyone jumped when Eiri's fists hit the door almost cracking it.

Shuichi stared at the door from the other side. Eiri had finally spoken to him. Was that really him on the other side of the door? Getting up as fast as he could he ran to the door and ripped it open, braking the lock. He looked at Eiri for a moment before jumping into the novelist arms, knocking him over onto the floor.

Eiri sighed knowing it was going to happen. Setting his hand on the singers back he looked to him. Shuichi's little body shook, his breathing was not normal for someone who was crying.

"Enough crying." Eiri Said, his voice calming down some. "Get your crap from Hiro's and get your ass home."

Shuichi looked up at Eiri with his blood shot eyes.

"Oh Yuki!" Shuichi yelled out as he clung to the writer.


	8. Chapter 8

Shuichi and Eiri sat on the big L shaped couch. Shuichi was curled up in the writers arms. Wrapped around them was Shuichi favorite blanket with Ryuichi on it. His music playing in the background.

Eiri righted some at the silence before moving his hand to tip the younger mans head up and kissing him.

The singer's eyes widen at the kiss but soon relaxed as he returned it, melting into the kiss.

Pulling back the pink haired boy looked up at his lover.

"Yuki, Why did you come to the concert?"

"I was with Tohma and he dragged me along." Was all he got in return.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Shu asked him.

Eiri only shrugged, receiving pout from Shuichi.

Laying his head back on his lovers chest he thought for a moment.

"Yuki, Why did you tell me to come home? I broke your laptop. Surely then I knew you would never let me back." He tipped his head up at the older man.

Eiri looked at his brat. Yes, His again. Eyes softening he leaned down to kiss Shuichi softly.

"Because, I love you."

Well thats the end. Tell me what you think.


End file.
